This invention relates generally to a collapsible stand and, more particularly, to a collapsible stand specifically suitable for supporting a radio control transmitter.
Radio control transmitters are used extensively by hobbiests to control the flight of model aircraft. Typically, such flights are made outdoors in an accessible open space such as a field, beach, shore or the like. While preparing an aircraft for flight, an operator generally will position his radio transmitter unit on the ground. Such action often results in an accumulation of dirt, sand or moisture that can damage the highly sensitive transmitter.
Various types of stands and holders have been developed for supporting diverse objects. Some such stands are collapsible so as to facilitate storage and handling. Examples of collapsible stands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,591,170; 4,537,380; 3,164,256; 1,180,057; 4,880,194; 4,036,465; 2,787,086. However, prior collapsible stands fail to provide the low cost, ease of handling and configuration desirable for supporting a radio control transmitter during preparation of a model aircraft.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved collapsible stand specifically suited for supporting a radio control transmitter unit.